


The night we met (as retold by Beth) part 2

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Beth Greene Lives, Beth Greene Sings, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: This is part two from Beth's point of view.I know I already did this song and I usually don't post songs twice but I felt I could do better.Beth sings to Judith "the night we met " By Lord HuronDaryl watches themTakes place in Alexandria safe zone
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Kudos: 13





	The night we met (as retold by Beth) part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret the first version I wrote. I want as many stories to exist of Daryl happy (with Beth) as possible
> 
> But I also think I could do better so I wrote it again.. Also I love Beth singing

Beth is cuddling the baby in her arms. 

Judith had been crying that day and Carl had knocked on her door, a wiggling red faced Judith in his arms. 

"She won't stop, my dad and Michonne can't get her to quite down... Can you help?! "

He shouted over his sisters wail.. 

She actually wailed, like a cat that got stepped on. 

Beth nodded and grabbed obaby from her brothers arms. 

"It's okay I got her "

\---

Beth walked to the little den of her husband's. 

Yes, Beth was seventeen and married to the most strongest bravest and most deadly man in the world. Daryl Dixon. 

He was also the most gentle and kind and loving man. 

She pulled back the bear skin drape that acted as a curtain, nailed into the arch of the doorframe

She sat down on the huge leather sofa. Judith had quited slightly, Beth had suspicious theories that Daryl's smell had calming properties.

The room smells like Daryl. Like firewood and smoke from the fireplace, leather and tobacco and sweat. 

She took heavy lung fulls of air. 

(Daryl was at work, he walked the walls from morning to twelve. ) 

"It's okay Judith, I'm here you're safe everything is alright. " She hummed a little, swaying back and forth. 

And she was safe. Inside the walls the dead couldn't hear her cry. 

She thought of something to sing.

Songs from before the world fell. It made her sad sometimes knowing that there probably won't be new songs ever again. Not like before. 

She couldn't turn on a radio and listen to the newest song of whoever Singer she liked. 

Celine Deion was probably dead. 

Walker Rihanna? Or did she survive. 

She should plan a run soon and find a CD player and some CD's. She could pretend that she was listening to the radio. .. 

Judith sneezed and scared herself into another scream fit. 

"Okay Judy, I know sweetheart... Hmmm... "

Right at that moment Daryl Dixon stood in the doorway, bear pelt curtain draped over his strong arm and back. 

Beth sang softly, unaware of someone else in the room. 

She sang slow and beautiful and almost broke his heart. 

_" I am not the only traveler_

  
_Who has not repaid his debt_

  
_I've been searching for a trail to follow again.._

*she pauses for a heartbeat**  
_Take me back to the night we met"_

_And then I can tell myself_

  
_What the hell I'm supposed to do_

  
_And then I can tell myself_

  
_Not to ride along with you"_

She imagines how she would follow Daryl blindly. After the prison fell she did. Like a wolf leading her into the woods. 

_"I had all and then most of you_

  
_Some and now none of you_

  
_Take me back to the night we met_

  
_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

  
_Haunted by the ghost of you_

  
_Oh, take me back to the night we met"_

Beth imagines looking at herself from the past, a little blonde girl is looking at a young man, barely 30 , hair cropped short and a hair trigger temper, someday he is going to love her like it was his job. 

She doesn't know it but he fell in love with her then. He just didn't know it. Never felt it before. 

_"When the night was full of terrors_

  
_And your eyes were filled with tears_

  
_When you had not touched me yet_

  
_Oh, take me back to the night we met"_

_Daryl Dixon is barely breathing. It's taking his will power not to run up to her and yank her into him. He allows himself to watch her some more. Baby in her embrace quickly settled down. A chubby fist clutches tight blonde hair. A single porcelain shoulder exposed to the sunlight from the window._

_"I had all and then most of you_

  
_Some and now none of you_

  
_Take me back to the night we met_

  
_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

  
_Haunted by the ghost of you_

  
_Take me back to the night we met"_

Beth smiles at Judith, her chest full of maternal love and she swears she is going to burst. She kisses her nose and rosey cheeks. 

Daryl steps into her line of view. 

She looks up at the man she has been madly in love with since that day.

He's looking at her, it makes her feel desired and loved. 

He wants to fall to his knees but he instead sits beside her, he cups the back of her perfectly shaped skull and brings her to him. 

He breaths in her smell and says her name

All aching and voice like gravel. 

"Beth"


End file.
